La carta
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Una joven desolada lee la carta de una amiga, la cual tiene mas de lo que jamas podria haber esperado.


_Hola, aqui regreso con un one shot que me nacio de momento, espero que les agrade un poco._

**La carta **

Se sentía verdaderamente sola, tan sola como no lo había estado nunca en su vida, la gente pasaba a su lado, de prisa, algunos llegaban, otros se iban, pero ella sabía que estaba sola.

Hacia más de una hora que el avión que se llevo a su mejor amiga y a su gran amor había despegado, pero aun le parecía verlo, alejándose inexorablemente por ese cielo gris, tan gris como su animo.

Su rostro no mostraba gesto alguno, tan solo rastro de donde posiblemente surcaron algunas lágrimas, solo podía observar el cielo, como si nada mas eso existiera en el mundo, como si las ultimas dos personas que se fueron surcándolo fueran las únicas aparte de ella.

Pero en realidad su mente vagaba por una nota que recibió unas horas antes, cosa que la hacia sentirse irreal, como en un sueño… una pesadilla.

Tenia mas de dos años de ser novia de Tai, era realmente feliz, y sabia por lo que Kari le contaba, que él pronto le pediría matrimonio, y ella estaba tan contenta, nada podía igualar su felicidad, nada… tal vez solo era comparable con lo que sentía en ese momento, una soledad tan pronunciada que dolía… mataba.

Ella sabia que tenía una rival, Mimi, su mejor amiga, aquella dulce joven que en secreto siempre amo a Tai, eso solo lo sabía Mimi y ella. Pero nunca sintió ningún temor, sabia que Mimi aceptaría que ella y Tai eran felices juntos, nunca dudo de su amistad y nunca dudo del amor que Tai le profesaba.

Tonta… pobre, pobre tonta…

Fue tan repentino que su estado había sido de shock desde el principio.

Fue cuando esa mañana recibió una nota, había sido deslizada por debajo de la puerta, la recordaba perfectamente, letra por letra.

_Sora… perdóname, hoy me casare con Mimi, y me iré con ella a vivir a Estados Unidos, olvídame, yo te recordare, pero tu no debes hacerlo, espero que tengas una vida feliz, yo lo intentare, y gracias por tan agradables momentos. _

_Taichi Yagami_.

Recuerda haber pensado que era una broma, así que salio de su casa rápidamente, llego donde Kari y esta le confirmo que era verdad, Tai y Mimi se habían casado hace unas horas, y partirían a Estados Unidos en breve, entonces su vida perdió todo sentido, su cuerpo corrió hacia el aeropuerto, solo para enterarse que el vuelo donde iban ya había despegado.

Entonces una empleada se le acerco, le dio una llave de un casillero, y se fue, Sora solo pudo hacer lo lógico, buscar el casillero y abrirlo, adentro solo encontró una carta, con su nombre escrito: Sora.

Tomo la carta, se acerco a el gran ventanal donde se ve a los aviones partir y aun pudo observar como se alejaba por el cielo gris.

Ahí permanecía aun, a pesar del tiempo, aunque para ellos, cosas como tiempo y espacio habían dejado de tener sentido alguno, eso pasa cuando tu alma parece haber muerto…

No sabia por que, pero de momento su cerebro de desbloqueo, y una idea surco su mente, abrir la carta, leerla y saber por que estaba dedicada a ella, tal vez para resolver sus dudas, o quizás para acentuar su tristeza.

Pero fuese lo que fuese se forzó a leer, ya no podía sentirse peor, eso seria prácticamente imposible...

_Para mi mejor amiga Sora. _

_Sora, en este momento, si hiciste lo que creo que hiciste, estas en el aeropuerto, lo se por que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, aunque tal vez tu no me conoces tan bien como yo a ti. _

_No se si seas capaz de odiar, yo creo que solo puedes aborrecernos, pero nunca odiarnos, pero por si acaso nos odias te dejo esta carta, se que la nota que te dejo Tai no será suficiente a la larga, y aquí te dejo la verdad, sin que Tai lo sepa. _

_Tú y yo lo sabíamos, solo nosotras dos, que amábamos al mismo hombre, a Tai, desde siempre, pero él solo te podía corresponder a ti, lo cual me lastimaba, pero siempre trate de aceptarlo. _

_Pero eso cambio en recientes días, Kari me comento que Tai pensaba pedirte matrimonio, y eso se conjunto con una noticia que recibí de otra parte, esas dos cosas me hicieron tomar una decisión, Tai seria para mi, no podía dejártelo, no ahora… _

_Bueno, pero estoy contando cosas que seguro no puedes entender, por eso te contare todo, desde el inicio. _

_Hace tiempo que mi salud se ha estado deteriorando, yo no entendía por que, pero pensaba que en parte era por que me sentía muy deprimida de no ser correspondida y ver que eras tan feliz, se que soy una envidiosa, pero así soy, no puedo remediarlo. _

_Pero el doctor me dijo algo que cambio mi perspectiva de vida, dejando de lado que me sentía peor que nunca por que sabia que era inevitable que Tai y tu formalizaran una relación encaminada al matrimonio, los estudios que me realizaron revelaron que tengo leucemia… _

_Puedes sorprenderte, pero por favor, no sientas lastima por mi, tú no. Bueno, cuando me dijo eso y que era demasiada avanzada como para curarme mi vida se me antojo demasiado corta para desperdiciarla, y lo era, solo tengo de dos a cuatro años de vida, muy poco tiempo. _

_Entonces decidí ser mucho mas egoísta de lo que nunca he sido, no me parece justo que muera sin conocer el amor correspondido, o mas aun, que muera sin que la persona que amo este a mi lado. _

_Por eso te pido, no odies a Tai, a él no, puedes odiarme a mi, y en realidad quiero que lo hagas, seria un alivio para mi, pero no a Tai, el es la persona mas buena que hay en el mundo, a la persona que ambas amamos. _

_Yo soy la culpable de todo, como ya escribí, no puedo dejar que la vida se me escape así como así, por eso chantajee a Tai, lo hice por que era necesario, le conté todo, el como lo amo, y de seguro él no habría hecho caso de mis ruegos, me hubiera rechazado, dulcemente, pero lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo mi enfermedad lo hizo tomar la determinación de sacrificarse por mi, por eso a abandonado todo, a su familia, a su país, y a la mujer que ama, a ti Sora, lo a hecho y me hace feliz, aunque con pensar y sentir eso, me convierta en la peor persona del mundo. _

_Y no pienses mal de él, se que en estos momentos pensaras que el tenia que decírtelo, y tú lo aceptarías, tu corazón es tan grande que se que lo harías, pero no es por eso el que no te dijo nada, es por que sabe que si te veía una vez mas no podría hacer ese sacrificio, no podría dejarte, nunca podría, por eso hemos hecho todo en secreto, por lo menos lo suficientemente en secreto para que tú no lo notaras. _

_A si mismo, solo dejo esa nota, por que prefiere que lo odies, que lo aborrezcas, aunque le parta el corazón, prefiere que te refugies en un odio hacia él, y después de un tiempo puedas ser feliz, lo prefiere a que lo esperes, por que él mismo no quiere condenarte a una falsa esperanza de su regreso, por que no quiere tener un amor de papel, que amenace con romperse por tantas lagrimas que ambos derramaran. _

_Bueno, no quiero hacer esto mas largo ni difícil, en breve te diré que al final yo misma me he traicionado, no debería dejarte esto, pero no pude evitarlo, mereces saber la verdad, eso por lo menos. _

_Seré muy feliz por que Tai estará conmigo, aunque no será por mucho, yo me iré de su lado pero por lo menos se que no se ira de mi lado mientras este con vida, no lo hará por que no es capaz. _

_Pero se que no me amara como te ama, y sabes una cosa, no me importa, no me importa que no me pueda amar como te ama, con que este conmigo es suficiente para mi, lo es, aunque suene tan patético. _

_Tú sufrirás, él sufrirá, y yo sufriré, aunque mi dolor será físico y no espiritual como el suyo. _

_Pero dentro de todo esto se perfectamente que el amor es tan fuerte y tan grande cuando es verdadero que no conoce tiempo ni espacio, que no tiene límites y que perdona todo… _

_Yo me llevo a Tai, estará conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero todo lo que puedo tener de él es su cuerpo, en todos los aspectos, por que su corazón, su alma son tuyos y es algo que no puedo negar. _

_Se que él piensa no regresar, pero solo lo piensa, por que cuando yo no este, cuando yo haya muerto, inevitablemente el ira a ti, tal vez sin esperanza de tu perdón, por que se que no te dirá nada, solo ira para saber que has hecho una vida feliz, que estas bien, que lo odias, y entonces podrá estar tranquilo. _

_Pero él no sabe que ahora mismo conoces la verdad, así que esta es mi ultima voluntad, por que no te veré otra vez, nunca mas, esto es lo ultimo que podrás tener de mi, te dejare a Tai, por eso la carta, por que cuando yo muera el regresara contigo, y tendrán que ser felices, o nunca te podré perdonar¿me entiendes? nunca te perdonare su no eres feliz a su regreso. _

_Así que es todo, es la verdad, es mi corazón abierto ante ti, si mentiras, aquí te dejo todo lo que pienso, todo lo que soy, lo bueno y lo malo de mi, aunque tal vez no haya bueno si no todo este podrido, como me iré pudriendo físicamente. _

_Adiós Sora, adiós a mi mejor amiga… mi hermana, no te pido perdón, no lo necesito, se que Tai será feliz cuando regrese, por que estarás ahí, tú, que lo esperaras para ser también muy feliz, por mi, solo eso te pido, que todo sea por mí. _

_Una cosa mas que se me olvidaba, si crees que Tai me tiene lastima y por eso hace todo lo que hace… pues es verdad, yo creo que es su único móvil, pero como ya dije antes, no me importa. _

_Por cierto, el anillo con que te pediría matrimonio me lo dio, obviamente, pero eso también regresara a ti, por que siempre ha sido tuyo, yo solo lo tome prestado, pero ya sabes, algún día todo regresara a ti, como lo mereces, por que eres una persona como no hay otra en el mundo. _

_Puedes mostrarle a Tai la carta, pero eso será cuando yo ya no este, dejare en mis testamento todo esto, por su perdieras la carta, o por si no la estuvieses leyendo, así Tai sabrá que lo esperas, y si no lo esperas… bueno no creo que eso suceda. _

_Se feliz, no sufras mucho, por que al final, la gente como tú solo tiene un destino, la felicidad… _

_Adiós, para siempre. _

_Con Amor, tú hermana, tu amiga, la que siempre te llevara en el corazón. _

_Mimi _

_PD: perdón si la tinta se corre, pero aun soy humana, a pesar de hacer cosas tan despreciables, y el llanto me consume a veces. _

Sora termino de leer la carta, la doblo con mucho cuidado, y la devolvió al sobre, comenzó a caminar, regresaría a su hogar, y tendría que pensar mucho sobre todo lo que pasaba, tal vez le tomaría días o meses tomar una decisión, pero por algún motivo sintió que las cosas no eran tan malas, pero bien podría cambiar de parecer…

**Bueno pues es todo, siempre me pregunte como seria hacer un fic donde hablaran los sentimientos y personalidades de las mujeres, y aqui lo tengo, fui dificil, pero espero haberme acercado un poco a lo que pretendia. saludos y cualquier comentario sera bien recibido.**

**Goshujin Sama**


End file.
